1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention are useful in the field of minimally invasive surgical devices and methods, and in particular, devices and methods for use in mastopexy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ptosis is a condition in a tissue or organ of the body in which the tissue or organ sags, or falls, with respect to its previous position in the body. A variety of surgical and nonsurgical procedures and devices have been developed to restore tissues and organs to a previous position. In particular, cosmetic surgery is frequently directed at restoring tissues to a pre-sag position.
For example, in mastopexy, mammary ptosis is corrected using a surgical procedure, without altering breast volume. In augmentation, breast volume is increased, while in reduction surgery, breast volume is decreased. Procedures can include combinations of mastopexy and augmentation or reduction procedures as well.